Crookshanks Sees Everything
by VeraDeDiamant
Summary: 6th year. Crookshanks, seeing Hermione's distress over Ron, decides to take her love life into his own hands, errr, paws. DRAMIONE (One–shoot, may become a set of one–shoots and drabbles), may be a bit OOC


**_Crookshanks Sees Everything_**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe belong to J. K. Rowling. All canon characters are not owned by me. I make no profit on this story.**

* * *

 **Time: 6th year**

 **Inspiration: "Little Miss" by Sugarland and my own two cats ;)**

 **Characters may be OOC**

 **This story wasn't beta-read**

* * *

The Stupid Ginger Giant hurt His Little Miss – again. His Little Miss cried like that always when the Stupid Ginger Giant did something awful. It was a terrible, choking crying with sobbing that could last till morning.

Crookshanks let His Little Miss hold him as long as she needed. He stayed with her, purring and cuddling to her till he could hear her steady breathing.

The half–Kneazle wanted to help His Little Miss – she didn't deserve the way the Stupid Ginger Giant treated her: ignoring her most of the time, snogging this Idiotic Girlfriend of his in front of her and reminding himself of His Little Miss' existence only when he needed her help with homework.

Crookshanks decided to find His Little Miss a new man, the one he would trust. The One with Glasses and Scar was unavailable, besides, he wasn't actually worthy of His Little Miss. The other Gryffindor boys were also not bright enough to be worthy of The Brightest Witch of Her Age.

No, he needed to take some walks to determine which of the boys in Hogwarts might actually be in line with His Little Miss. Not that it was possible, she was, after all, special.

Ugh, just the thought of leaving the confines of girls dormitory, so warm and cozy during the winter, for the cold corridors of the castle made the half–Kneazle shiver. The things he did for His Little Miss...

* * *

About two weeks passed when he finally found The One. There was something in Crookshanks telling him that that boy was the only one for His Little Miss. His instincts told him he chose well. He was sure of it.

The Tall Pale One, as he decided to call him, was actually the reason for the many times in the past when His Little Miss cried. He knew that one – he always sneered, called His Little Miss names and fought with her. Crookshanks also saw him observe her in silence while he thought no one'd notice.

He noticed. Well, nobody really paid attention to him, so he didn't count.

The feline would probably never take him into consideration if, one night, he didn't find the Tall Pale One on the 7th floor corridor, sitting on the floor by the wall that contained the hidden door to the Room of Requirement.

The boy was sitting there, with his face in his hands, sobbing silently. The half–Kneazle sat by the opposite wall and for a long while just watched him intently, crooking his head.

Then, he slowly approached him and started to purr. It always seemed to soothe His Little Miss. The sobs of the Tall Pale One stopped. Crookshanks, encouraged by this little victory, started to nudge the boy's legs till he raised his head, wiped the tears from his eyes and finally took a look at the animal in front of him.

Shocked, the boy for a long moment just stared at the feline, not really knowing if he should kick him or rather do the opposite. The half-Kneazle took this decision from him and hopped on his lap. He sat there, observing the human intently. The reaction of the boy would determine if he could hope to deserve His Little Miss.

Finally The Tall Pale One seemed to wake from his shock and he raised his hand hesitantly to scratch the feline behind his ear. Crookshanks started to purr even louder and then he took two spins and laid on the boy's lap, letting him pet him for a while. He knew His Little Miss loved to do that when she was sad.

The Tall Pale One exhaled loudly and it took him some time to put himself together.

* * *

The following days, the pattern was established. Crookshanks would leave His Little Miss for the nights and he'd go to the 7th floor corridor to find the Tall Pale One by the hidden door of the Room of Requirements. The feline knew the humans needed some comfort from time to time and he wanted to make sure His Little Miss would one day follow him, curious to see where her companion would go when he'd leave her for the night.

One night she did, when he left her abruptly, subconsciously feeling The Tall Pale One needed him more than ever.

His Little Miss wasn't called The Brightest Witch of Her Age for nothing. She'd finally figure out why Crookshanks'd leave her every night.

She found them the way they were the night her companion decided The Tall Pale One was the one for her: the boy sobbing, the feline sitting in his lap, purring and comforting him.

"Crookshanks?", she whispered, when she fought the shock at seeing this unlikely pair in front of her.

It took the loud meow from the half–Kneazle to stop the boy's sobbing and make him raise his head and meet the girl's stare. He tried to put a sneer on his face, or at least a glare, but it was too late. She saw too much.

"Granger? What the bloody hell are you doing here?", he hissed.

Maybe some other time she'd instantly get angry at his tone, but not this time, when she noticed the remnants of tears that were flowing down his cheeks. Her compassionate nature and kindness stopped her from an angry retort. She knew he was just lashing out at her. She used to do that too.

"Malfoy, I'd be very grateful if you return me my cat," she said, ignoring his question.

The boy for a moment looked from the girl to her cat and back. Crookshanks never left his lap and never stopped his purring.

"Well, Granger, he seems to prefer me over you. The animal seems intelligent enough to see which one of us is superior," everything about the Tall Pale One's demeanour was telling Crookshanks he was trying to save his face. He even crossed his arms and put a smirk on his face.

He didn't fool the feline, which in his own way snorted in response. Then he took a look at His Little Miss.

She had pursed brows and seemed to not understand well why her companion, who didn't like people in general, seemed to be so content on the lap of her nemesis. Did she forget how good his judgement of people was? The boy might be a little lost, but really, he could be the only one Crookshanks could deem worthy of her.

He wanted to tell her: Look what I found for you. I'm taking care of you, Little Miss. This one is worth to look at.

He could sense the sparks flying between the two. Those fools may have always acted as enemies, but he knew better. Alone they made formidable foes. Together they could be unbeatable. As different as the Sun and the Moon, they were like two parts of one puzzle.

Crookshanks left the Tall Pale One's lap and stopped right in the middle between two humans. They could be real fools sometimes.

The boy quickly got up. Suddenly aware that the girl could start to ask uncomfortable questions that could eventually expose his secret, he glared at her and spun around to storm off.

It was his name on her lips that made him stop at the last moment. It was her tone, so different than ever before.

The girl finally noticed the fixed stare of her companion on her and, in spite of herself, called the Tall Pale One's name to make him stop.

Her curiosity was piqued but it was not the reason for her actions. Crookshanks knew it was that tiny, itty-bitty glimpse of the vulnerability in the boy's eyes that made His Little Miss call him.

She saw how similar he was to her in this aspect.

And they could act civil towards each other just this once, right? It wouldn't hurt anyone to do that once in a while.

The boy turned his head to look at her over his shoulder.

They fell silent for some time.

This thread of understanding between them felt as if the world was about to change for good.

Crookshanks sat there, in the centre of the corridor, watching the two humans with hidden amusement.

His work here was done, now he could just sit there and enjoy the show.

* * *

A/N: here it is – my first hurray in this fandom since... Forever. At least 10 years (yeah, I know, I'm a bit old;). But here I am – playing with canon characters instead of juggling a horde of OCs. But, I'm a huge Dramione fan and I finally couldn't help myself and I wrote this little piece.

It may become a set of random (or not) one-shoots.:)

For the power and steam to be able to write again I want to thank the works of some of my **favourite Harry Potter fanfiction authors: ShayaLonnie, Colubrina, Freya Ishtar, glittergrrrl05, cleotheo, Craft Rose, frostykitten, RZZMG, Kittenshift17, provocative envy and DarkRiverTempest.**

 **If you haven't read their works already, then go on and happy reading;)**


End file.
